


Sick Days

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: SBI Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Phil's there but only for a while, Sickfic, no beta we die like the people of l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Tommy is known to be stubborn when sick, which prompted Techno and Wilbur to find an alternative way of taking care of their younger brother without him viewing their help as pity.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152743
Comments: 11
Kudos: 792





	Sick Days

The moment he opened his eyes, Tommy knew that there was something wrong. Sitting up on his bed, his body felt unbelievably heavy considering how thin he was. Tommy let out a groan and a sniffle before he managed to fully stand up. Looking at himself on the mirror, he looked horrible to say the least. He was pale, his lips looked chapped, and his eyes were burning red from irritation. But despite all that, he paid no mind to it. _Probably just slept wrong._ He thought, which was very stupid of him. Everything pointed to the conclusion that he was sick, but being the stubborn person he is, he didn't want to admit it.

Grabbing his towel and clothes for the day, he stumbled to the bathroom, which—to his misfortune—was occupied. A light dizzy spell washed over him for a moment leading him to close his eyes and lean forward, his forehead resting on the bathroom door. From where he stood, he could hear the squeaking of the shower knobs, and the gradual disappearance of the rushing water. Tommy collected himself and put on a brave face just in time for the door to open. 

"What took you so long big man?" He questioned the person who walked out, fully dressed yet still drying his long pink hair. "I've been standing here for minutes."

Techno rolled his eyes, "Doubt it," he said, walking away.

Once Techno had turned to enter his room, Tommy let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders before trudging inside the bathroom. Relief fell over him when Techno didn't question anything, which must mean he didn't look as bad as he felt. That, however, wasn't the case. If only his eyes weren't watery during their encounter, he would have seen the concern laced in Techno's eyes, as well as the hesitation when he walked away.

After a quick shower, Tommy felt a bit better. He walked downstairs, more alert rather than groggy, and sat down at table beside an empty chair. Wilbur who was across him raised an eyebrow and subtly glanced at Techno, who nodded his head towards the younger boy, prompting Wilbur to say something. 

"Good morning Tommy," Wilbur greeted. 

"Morning," Tommy said. His voice was as loud as usual, but the two noticed the lack of energy in the response.   
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Phil asked as he set a plate of waffles in front of the blond. 

"I'm fine," he grumbled before he began eating. 

Once Phil finished handing out the remaining plates, he went back to his room to get ready for the day. He came back downstairs, ready to leave for work. Phil of course wasn't fooled by Tommy's answer, but if Tommy wanted to be stubborn, then so be it. He'd say something if he feels worse. But just to be sure, he sent a pointed look to his two other sons, silently telling them to look after the younger one for the rest of the day. 

The three boys finished eating their breakfast, and according to the chore schedule that Phil had set, it was Tommy's turn to do the dished. "Hey Tommy," Wilbur began. "Want me to do the dishes? You look horrible."

"Oh shove off Wilbur," Tommy said as he stood up, about to begin gathering the plates and stacking the glasses. 

It was obvious that his stubbornness was the one talking again. So if asking won't work, Wilbur had to change tactics. He let out a sigh before stretching his arms, accidentally knocking over his plate, shattering it on the floor. 

Techno huffed out a laugh. "That's what you get for stretching whilst on the table," he said. "You gotta clean it up Wilbur."

"Yeah Wilbur, I guess the responsibility falls upon you now," Tommy smirked. 

"What?" Wilbur faked surprise. 

"Either you do the dishes until tonight, or I'm telling Phil you destroyed one of his plates," Techno taunted. 

"I'm going to my room," Tommy said before walking away from the two. Stumbling a bit in the process.

Wilbur could feel his eye twitching slightly. Yes, that was the plan. Get in trouble, receive a consequence in return for secrecy, that way Tommy wouldn't feel that what Wilbur would be doing was a favor of sorts. But washing the dishes until _tonight_ wasn't part of it. Techno was clearly taking advantage of the situation and added his time to do dishes to the consequence. 

"You dickhead," Wilbur glared at the older male, who in return shrugged.

Standing up, Techno made his way to the kitchen counter and pulling one of the drawers open. He grabbed a water bottle before filling it up. "I'll go make sure the kid doesn't dehydrate himself," he said in his usual monotonous tone as he made his way to Tommy's room, but not before detouring to the bathroom and grabbing medicine from the cabinet.

Of course, Techno has lived with Tommy ever since the child had been adopted when he was ten. He knew that handing the blond the bottle wouldn't be enough for him to just accept the damn thing. Last time Techno did that all he got was a stuffy "I don't need your pity water." Shaking his head at the memory, Techno opened the door to Tommy's room. 

There he found the boy curled up under his covers, phone in hand, clicking away at the keyboard, most likely messaging Tubbo. "Why are you under the covers? It's 92 degrees out," he asked. 

Tommy looked up at him with a glare, "None of your fucking business," he responded. "What are you even doing in my room?"He sat up slightly, giving Techno a better view. He was starting to look worse again, the effects of taking a shower wearing off.   
  
Techno quietly sighed. _Still not admitting to it is he._ "Just looking for my pig mask," he lied. "It isn't in my room so I assume you took it?" He folded his arms across his chest, water bottle still in hand, but Tommy couldn't care enough to ask about it.

"I took nothing," Tommy answered simply. Not even yelling about how Techno would even think of accusing him for such a thing. Which was true for this scenario, since it was just an excuse to enter Tommy's room without him being suspicious.

"If that statement holds truth, you wouldn't mind me looking around then," Techno said, inviting himself inside. Tommy paid no mind and shifted his attention back to his phone.

Techno started looking in the closet, not really making much effort to look like he was searching for something. Next he went towards the drawers, still nothing of course. And finally, under Tommy's bed. He placed the bottle and medicine on the nightstand as he crouched down. "Huh, guess it really isn't here. Probably in Wilbur's then." He stood up leaving the room.

Tommy stared as the figure shut his door close. "Fucking weirdo," he grumbled before snuggling under his cover once more, taking in as much heat as he could. He sent one final message before he fell asleep from tiredness, even if he did just woke up not even two hours ago.

When he awoke once again, he felt worse. Way worse. It was barely ten minutes since he fell asleep, only waking up because of the fucking bird that managed to slam itself on his window. Sitting up slightly, Tommy could feel the dryness of his throat. He needed water. On one hand, he could ask one of his brothers to bring him some, but on the other he had too much pride to do that. So he turned to his right getting ready to stand up, but stopped when he was faced with his water bottle.

Grabbing it from the nightstand, he wondered. _Where'd this come from?_ Not having any recollection about it, he figured he probably forgot to bring it downstairs last night. Being too out of it, Tommy didn't even find it odd that the water bottle that he supposedly used yesterday was filled to its brim. He drank the water with no hesitation, and as he was about to set it down again, he found a medicine on top of his alarm clock. He drank that too, thinking that he was just naturally a messy person. 

After drinking medicine, he fell asleep once more. The next time he woke up was to Wilbur opening the door to his room. "Asleep again? Didn't you just wake up this morning?" 

"What are you holding?" Tommy asked, ignoring Wilbur's comment.

"Techno's lunch—well his, supposedly but apparently he had already ate," Wilbur said. "And since I'm too lazy to walk down to the kitchen again, you have it." It was once again all a sham.

Normally, Tommy would have called bullshit, but he didn't have enough energy to say it before Wilbur placed the plate on his nightstand and leaving. He contemplated eating it but eventually came to a conclusion of 'since it's here already, might as well eat it'.

Outside Tommy's door, Wilbur listened closely and smiled when he heard the clattering of utensils. "This is such a pain," Techno, who stood in front of the brunet, said.   
  
"Yeah." Wilbur raised his right hand to the back of his neck. "I'm running out of excuses." 

"He's gotta be close to admitting to being sick. That way this wouldn't be 'pity'." Techno made air quotes as he said the last word. 

"We'll just have to see," Wilbur sighed. 

The two went back to what they were doing before. Wilbur was writing a new song in the living room rather than in his room so that he wouldn't accidentally wake Tommy up. Meanwhile Techno read a book in his room, staying alert in case Tommy needed anything. That moment came sooner than he had expected. 

Even with a wall between their rooms, Techno heard the thump that came from the other side. He hastily stood up and opened the door, only to find Tommy face down on the floor, his blankets sprawled across the bed and floor. He crouched down and pulled Tommy closer to himself. He felt the boy's forehead. The fever was high, but it wasn't alarming.

Wilbur came rushing into the room with a panicked expression. "What happened?" He asked crouching besides the two. 

"It's fine," Techno said, gesturing to the still asleep boy in his arms. "He probably just rolled off his bed." Wilbur sighed in relief. 

"Techno? Wil?" A small voice called out.

"Hey bud, how you doing?" Wilbur ran his hand through Tommy's hair. 

"Awful."   
  
"Well that's what you get for being stubborn," Techno said. "Why didn't you just admit that you were sick?"  
  
Tommy whined. "Thought it was just a bad day," he said making the other two sigh.

"Well, you're sick," Wilbur stated. "And as your family, we are helping you not because we pity you—shh," Wilbur hushed the boy as he was about to retort. "We take care of you because we love you. Understand that Tommy?"  
  
The question was met with silence.

"Tommy," Techno said in an urging and scolding tone. 

"Yeah," Tommy sighed. "Okay."

With that confirmation, the two smiled. Techno helped Tommy back in bed while Wilbur went to grab a cold towel to put on the boy's forehead, as well as medicine. They babied Tommy for the rest of the day, bringing him anything that he requested, cuddling with him for warmth, watching "Up" until eventually Tommy fell asleep for the night. 

"You know," Wilbur started. "he's much more peaceful like this."  
  
"Yeah," Techno sighed. "Get ready for tomorrow then." 

And with that the night ended with Phil coming home praising the two boys' efforts and telling them to head to bed as he would be watching over Tommy for the rest of the night.

****

The next morning, Tommy woke up feeling more energized than ever. He stretched his body, eyes landing on the water bottle on his nightstand. Smirking to himself, he stood up yelling, "Wilbur! Techno!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Go back to sleep you little shit!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
